


《Summer NEVER Ends》

by Mooner



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooner/pseuds/Mooner





	《Summer NEVER Ends》

Summer NEVER Ends

 

我只說了一句話，但我的聲音徬佛比蟬鳴更聒噪。  
「你一個人在被窩里會覺得冷嗎？」  
「……欸？」  
在這個只有我一人躁動不安的夏夜裡，我的幼馴染睜大了眼睛疑惑地看著我。在他的注視下，我的臉慢慢發燙起來。  
一定是我的腦子熱壞了。

今年夏天，我突然墜入愛河。這個夏天沒有什麼特別的地方。溫度與往年相比沒有太大變化，蟬依然是那麼煩人，去年穿的那件白色T恤稍微有點被染黃，身高長了3cm，心血來潮買的《影繪》翻過去兩頁，又擱置在書架上開始積灰……唯一特別的是我戀愛了。雖說是單方面的。  
這種事情是每個少年都會有的躁動吧？大概是因為愛的熱情在這時候最旺盛，好像不戀愛一次就不太完整似的。而且在察覺到「喜歡」的心情之前我還十分倦怠，想著「戀愛真是無聊又麻煩的事情」。然後，像是神明聽到這句狂妄的話所以冷笑著來教訓我一樣，我戀愛了。  
不明原因，不明時間。也許是在看到那個人額角的汗珠在陽光下閃爍的時候，目光穿越人群最後鎖定在我身上、在嘈雜中對我展開笑顏的時候；或是在我身邊給我輔導功課、柔軟劑的香氣似有若無地飄過來的時候；在同一片天空下走著，連腳步頻率都近似的時候……愛之神眷顧了我，一箭穿心。  
和我同樣被那個人「俘獲」的人有很多。都是女孩子，除了我。  
看起來什麼都沒有變化。我還是和那個人每天待在一塊，一起上學和回家，照常聊天、打鬧，當然，也會為了打遊戲在他家留宿——  
「春樹？剛才你不是已經刷過牙了嗎，為什麼又重刷一遍……」  
我的幼馴染——絕對是世界上最可愛的人——惠，走到我身邊，這樣問我。  
我好像被雷劈了一樣愣住了。  
因為和你待在一個房間里會心臟狂跳呼吸困難啊！！我在心裡大叫。可是我什麼都說不出來。我下意識地笑了，回答的話語已經湧到喉嚨里，然而莫名其妙地停住了，無論怎樣都無法說出口。與此同時我的腦袋高速運轉著，心裡喋喋不休。  
「……春樹？」  
他擔心地湊近了一些。  
好可愛。我盯著他柔軟的黑髮，滿心只剩下這三個字。  
啊，對，墜入愛河之後，我的心裡多出一個「我」。  
「我」不停地說話，說一些亂七八糟的話，而我不由自主地沈默，做很多傻事。比如現在。我只是對他傻笑，腦內無數次綵排回答的場景，但就是難以發聲，我甚至懷疑我已經變成了啞巴。  
之前也是。一如既往地我們一起回家，惠在和我說話，夕陽的光輝斜照過來，我看見我們的影子被拉得好長，「我」就說話了：結婚。  
我愣了一下，什麼啊？  
「我」說：現在就想和他結婚。  
不知道怎麼回事，我竟然有一種熱血沸騰的感覺。我真的很讚同：惠好可愛，適合和我結婚。於是我的神智就飛去了另一個神秘的境域，在那裡，出現了我和惠穿著白色西服、挽著手在結婚典禮上的場景……  
這時候，惠正在說：「明天的測驗，你有複習嗎？」  
我脫口而出：「我願意。」  
「……欸？」  
「…………抱歉。你剛才說什麼？」  
「我」笑道：變態。  
就在那一瞬間，我後知後覺地、也是第十二次想到，惠是我的幼馴染，我們都是男生。這樣真的可以嗎？我心中升出愁悶的酸苦味。  
他很無奈地對我笑了，用手肘輕輕地頂了頂我：「真是的，你這傢伙搞什麼，好好聽我說話啊！」皮膚短暫地相觸，我卻能夠敏銳地感知到他的熱度、觸感，骨骼和肌肉……下一秒，愁悶的感覺一掃而空，我的內心爆發出海嘯席捲了一切：好喜歡你啊——！！！嗚……  
話說回來。我遲鈍的身體終於作出反應；我吐掉嘴裡的泡沫，編造了一個幼稚的理由：「是啊。但是剛才沒忍住又吃了一塊巧克力……」  
「……你是小孩嗎！」  
我沒有回答。「我」卻十分活躍：是啊！我是小孩啊！你會像哄其他小孩一樣抱我親我嗎～？  
我忍不住想起玩遊戲時的情景。以前也常有這樣的事情，那時候對妈妈說的留宿的理由是「一起學習功課」，因為惠的成績比我好很多。其實我們會捧著遊戲手柄熬夜甚至通宵。我們會把燈關掉，假裝已經睡覺之後，尋找一個好時機再偷偷爬起來玩。屏幕上的光照在惠的臉上，隨著人物對話和畫面的變動，他的眼睛裡也倒映著閃芒。我們挨著對方，肩頭相抵，累了的話，頭一歪就可以靠上去，沒有誰會生氣。  
可惜劇情沒有這麼小清新下去呢！畢竟升入高中後，我們沒少研究成人向遊戲……說起來有些害羞。  
而今天，在惠的強烈要求下，我們玩了某個恐怖遊戲。我啊，其實一點都不害怕那些靈異的東西的，真的！但是由於畫面太黑、BGM太驚悚、氛圍太奇怪之類的原因而猛然顫抖什麼的也是理所當然的吧？如果是以往，或者是我一個人玩的話（我一個人可不會玩，無聊），一定會叫出聲的。現在我該說幸好還是歎氣呢？為了不在喜歡的人面前出糗，那些怪叫都被我憋回去了，憋得胃都隱隱作痛。  
惠倒是一副鎮靜的樣子，連屏幕上突然蹦出一張鬼臉他都只是愣一下而已，居然還能笑著吐槽那張臉。一邊吐槽，一邊轉過頭來看我的表情，於是對著我蒼白的臉色笑得更大聲。  
太過分了啊！我在第三次被嘲笑、並且是惠笑到捂著肚子趴到我肩膀上的時候，終於爆發了。我內心的魔鬼，那個「我」，我遵循了他的意見，一把抱住了惠。  
那種劇情不是常有嗎，一起玩恐怖遊戲或是看恐怖電影的情侶，一方害怕得驚叫，這時候另一方就應該勇敢而且溫柔地把對方抱進懷裡哄哄啊！雖然現在的情況有點不太一樣。這正是展現我男友力的好機會！  
可是我沒談過戀愛。也沒怎麼看少女漫畫。也就是說，我不知道抱住以後該怎麼做。  
「我」偏偏挑在這種時候沉寂了，怎麼喊都沒有反應。被突然抱住而有些僵硬的惠的聲音埋在我的肩頭：「嗚哇！……怎麼了？！」有些悶悶的，熱氣濕漉漉的好像要滲透那件薄T恤，我莫名覺得胸口很癢，酥到頭皮發麻的程度，僅僅是一瞬間，很快炸開了。  
這是戀愛的感覺！我再次戀愛了！埋在肩頭說話？！太可愛了！太可愛了啊！！！惠！！！  
「喂春樹……你怎麼回事，有這麼害怕嗎？」惠想抬起頭來，我卻不肯鬆手，所以他只好稍微調整了一下姿勢。說著，他又笑了出來。  
我好喜歡惠的笑聲。我好喜歡惠的聲音。無論他說什麼，都很好聽，很悅耳。哪怕被他嚴厲地拒絕了也……不不不！這個不能接受！！  
那乾脆就這樣吧……  
這麼想著，我同樣低下頭埋進他的頸窩，用可憐的語調說道：「都跟你說不要玩這個了嘛。」  
「我」醒了。  
「我」說：你好惡心。  
…………  
我也意識到了，我是在趁機佔便宜吧！此刻，我的鼻尖就抵在惠的脖頸上，我們的身體貼在一起，他在我的懷裡……我的頭只要再垂下一點，嘴唇就可以印上去，就可以知道，一直以來我心心念念的惠的皮膚到底是什麼觸感。但是，這樣還遠遠不夠。  
熟悉的騷動從我的心裡湧出來，湧到我逐漸變紅的臉上，湧到我的下腹，灼熱地跳動。  
下流的念頭不是來自「我」，不是那個變態在胡思亂想；而是我。我想要觸碰他，更多地……觸碰他的每一寸，親吻他，和他結合在一起……像真正的情侶一樣。我可以親口說出喜歡他，而他會回抱住我，汗濕的軀體緊貼著我，以輕顫的形式來向我傳達歡愉與依戀的訊息。他會說：「我也喜歡你，春樹。」  
惠笑了好一會兒，伸手抱住我。那個動作好像和我不堪的幻想重合了。風扇正對著我們吹著，我們身體的間隙中仍在孕育出驚人的熱度。他的掌心拍拍我的背部。他笑道：「好啦～不要害怕喔，小春樹。」以玩笑的口吻。  
抱住我的時候，他在想什麼呢？他把我當成什麼呢？幼馴染，摯友，僅此而已。  
那一刻，我的眼眶莫名濕潤了。我差點沒控制住我的嘴巴，差點就要說出「喜歡你」。幸好最後我只是張了張嘴而沒能發出任何聲音。我抱緊了他，低低地笑了。  
我突然感覺到，夏天是那樣的短暫。惱人的蟬鳴、炙熱的烈日、持續的高溫……所有麻煩的事物一下子都變得美好了，可是轉瞬即逝，我怎麼也挽留不住。

我們躺在各自的床褥上。  
窗簾嚴絲合縫地禁閉著。拉上窗簾的最後一眼看到的月光還刻在我的眼球上，我還能看見那種清澈到近乎透明的光輝，朦朧地籠罩在惠的周圍。  
惠淺淺的呼吸聲離我很近，好像又很遠。我又情不自禁地往他那邊挪了一點，已經到床褥的邊緣了。  
他聽見我的響動，終於開口了：「你睡不著嗎？一直在動。」  
我僵住了：「啊，對不起……」  
「……」惠沉默了片刻，翻了個身面朝我，「你最近幾個月好像很奇怪。有什麼事嗎？」  
我怔住了，幾乎克制不住內心的慌亂，乾笑著說：「……什麼？哪裡奇怪，才沒有。」  
說完了才後知後覺地想到，現在並不是該笑的場合。這麼一笑，反而顯得更加奇怪了。於是，為了緩解尷尬，我又下意識乾笑了兩聲。  
惠見狀露出一個高深莫測的笑容。他放鬆地側躺著，手臂向我的方向展開，被子的一角搭在肚子上，腰線非常引我註目。其實他的腰並不特別細，不像女生那樣柔軟，但是吸引著我的目光根本挪不開。  
他的聲音低低的：「你有喜歡的人吧。」  
我還沒有做好告白的準備，所以我明白現在我應該否認。我握緊了雙拳，想要辯解，卻什麼都說不出來了。  
有一個聲音呼之欲出，只要我張開嘴，它就會順暢地滑出來：喜歡你。  
我緊緊地閉著嘴唇。  
「從小我們就一直在一起。對方在想什麼事情，基本都能猜出來。不是嗎？」惠的聲音像流水一樣淌過我的四肢百骸。我全神貫注地聽他說話，同時又在出神，眼前既是惠，又是很多光怪陸離的影子。  
那麼我的表現到底是隱晦還是明顯呢？他知道我喜歡的人究竟是誰嗎？如果知道的話……  
我的額頭上、背上迅速滲出冷汗。我不知道該怎麼辦。實話說，他知道的話，我反而不會覺得開心。我還沒有想好該怎麼面對種種問題。可是從我喜歡他開始，我一直都沒有好好思考過，我只是和「我」互相調侃、吵鬧，像兩個癡漢一樣覬覦著惠，像兩個惡魔一樣仇視著對惠告白的那些女孩子，又因為惠拒絕了她們而竊喜。我的腦子裡充斥著齷齪的念頭與下流的畫面。我的喉嚨裡經常卡著脫韁的愛語。我的眼睛一直注視著惠。我的世界幾乎變得全部都是惠。可是我沒有想過告白，乃至戀愛，我認為這是不可能的。  
「啊……」我乾澀地應道，思索該如何轉移話題。對著那雙盈滿了月光的澄澈的眼睛，我的心被「喜歡」填滿了，沒有撒謊的餘裕。  
是不是由於夜太黑的緣故？我和「我」對調了角色。不過幸好還有一絲殘存的我在勉強阻礙著那個淫獸的話語，所以從「我想幹你」變成了「你冷嗎」這樣的弱智問句。  
惠大概也想不到我會強行地轉移話題，和之前說的完全搭不上邊。他眨了眨眼睛，看上去驚訝又疑惑：「欸？」  
「……沒什麼！」  
在夏天總是顯得多餘的被子頓時變得無比親切，我窘迫地窩進它的懷抱裡，像一個急切渴望母親庇護的小孩子。他看見我臉紅了嗎？是不是……暴露了呢？我的那些心思。  
「春樹……？」  
「…………」  
惠沒有再說話。有些嚇人的長久的沉默過後，他翻了個身，輕聲說道：「晚安。」  
我無法入眠。  
出汗的地方黏糊糊的，羞恥感烙著我，我變成一塊難看又難吃的餅，虛軟地貼在鍋面上。  
那些我拋之腦後的問題，嚴肅地站到了我面前。「我」也一反常態，冷冷地問我：要告白嗎？要放棄嗎？該怎麼告白？失敗了怎麼辦？成功了怎麼辦？他會接受你嗎？  
我沒有回答。我的眼皮沉重到睜不開，但我無論如何都睡不著。躁動也沉寂了。我反復地想：我喜歡惠。除此以外什麼都不能思考。  
我昏昏沉沉地睡過去一次，很快又驚醒過來。望著就睡在我旁邊的惠，某種情緒叫囂得更加厲害了。那大概是喜歡裡混雜著不甘與不捨的心情。  
被這種心情驅使著，如同鬼迷心竅一般，甚至來不及猶豫我的肢體就擅自行動了。我悄然坐起身，輕手輕腳地向惠那邊挪去。  
如果啊。如果我的夏天就此結束的話，在太陽落下之前，至少讓我抓住一隻蟬作為紀念。  
惠仰躺著，均勻地呼吸著，神色平靜。我雙手撐在他頭兩邊，身體懸在他上方。  
我看著他的嘴唇，咕咚嚥下一口口水，接著從肚腹深處滾出口乾舌燥的空虛感。我的幻想理應在這時候最為活躍，卻遲遲沒有甦醒。循著親吻下去，那些更深層的東西，我一點都想不到了。我光是想著親吻這件事，屏住呼吸，緩緩地俯身下去。  
只有這一次，我感受到我們間的距離縮短了。不是朋友的玩笑，不是我的幻想，是真切的親吻。心跳聲變成了噪音，越靠近就越響。因為屏著氣，腦袋都有些發漲。  
……如果這是小說或者漫畫我就能親上去了吧！  
然而，現實是，在預想中柔軟的觸感到來之前，卻有一道看不見的閃電猛地劈向了我。  
——惠睜開了眼睛。  
「……」  
我立即石化成雕塑。  
他的眼睛裡完全沒有睡意，清晰地倒映著我的窘相。我像被當頭澆了冷水，不知如何是好。頸椎也僵化了，就維持著這個姿勢、維持著這麼近的距離，一動也不動。  
理智告訴我應該道歉，趕緊離開。「我」沒有說話。在我的內心深處，我在為我敲喪鐘。一下一下，幾乎砸碎了我的心。  
「…………」  
我的戀愛還沒開始就要結束了嗎，而且是以這麼尷尬的結局？！惠一定會覺得很惡心吧，他這麼信任我，我卻是用這種目光看他的……  
我好像快要哭出來了。道歉離開或是繼續俯身吻下去，都沒有意義了，反正最後必定是悲劇。我甚至有點後悔，為什麼要喜歡他，為什麼偏偏是惠……我的魂魄要從我的嘴裡出去了，我的san值在驟減……嗚嗚。  
惠盯著我看了一會兒，竟然勾起了嘴角。那個笑容有些慵懶，有些神秘，有些溫柔。他的睫毛顫了顫，眼裡氤氳著霧氣，快要化成水似的。  
「你看，我沒有猜錯吧。」  
惠伸出手指點了點自己的嘴唇。  
然後，他順從地閉上了眼睛。


End file.
